¿Estás segura?
by YamilexCarlo
Summary: Sería básicamente la primera vez que Peeta y Katniss están juntos. Ella por fin se decide. Es antes del epílogo, luego de la rebelión.


Disclaimer: Basado en la Historia de los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tan solo las palabras.

* * *

><p>Podía escuchar incluso el sonido pesado de mi respiración. Hubiese preferido que en esos momentos se apagara. Pero tenía que recordarme una y otra vez que debía seguir con vida tan sólo para Peeta. Ahora él necesitaba de mí, en cierta forma. Decía que me necesitaba como el aire para respirar. Y aunque me tomó bastante tiempo admitirlo, la realidad era que yo también. Él era completamente lo contrario a mí. Y quizás era eso lo que necesitaba. No la rabia y fuego de Gale. Ya yo tenía demasiado fuego en mí. Quizás lo necesario era un poco de agua clara, como el hermoso color de sus ojos, para apagar mi fuego. Abracé mis piernas con fuerza. Peeta había prometido venir a pasar un pequeño rato conmigo. Ratos que casi siempre terminaban en él quedarse en la misma cama que yo. Solos, en silencio. Sin llegar a nada más. No tenía ganas de llegar a otro nivel. Y él estaba claro en eso. No tenía conciencia alguna de que hora era. No tenía el deseo de buscar el reloj y verla. Pero me tocaría esperar por él.<p>

El sonido de la puerta principal me sobre saltó un poco. Dí un pequeño brinco sobre la cama. Indiscutiblemente era Peeta quien había llegado. ¿Quién más podría ser? Mi madre estaba en otro Distrito, bastante lejos; Gale de la misma manera. Aunque dudo que Gale me quiera ver. Y Prim… Prim ya no está. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. La sequé mucho antes que se volvieran más y desenvolví mis piernas. Y allí, justo en frente mío estaba Peeta. Una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa se cruzó en sus labios. No sé realmente como él podía hacer para casi siempre estar sonriente. Y más de todo lo que había pasado. Por tan sólo unos segundos, quizás minutos me sumí en sus ojos azules. Eran como gemas, perfectas. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente en esos escasos momentos. Me levanté de la cama, esta vez sabía que todo el teatro de los amantes se había acabado. Esta vez era de verdad. Caminé lentamente hacía donde él se encontraba. Con cierto temor, como casi siempre, pasé mis abrazos alrededor de su cuello y me sumí en un pequeño abrazo con él. Su sonrisa se había hecho aún mayor. Y sin haberme dado cuenta, yo también estaba sonriendo. "Me estabas esperando. ¿Real ó no real?" Sus labios pronunciaron y rompieron el silencio que se hacía en ese momento tan perfecto. Pero no para dañarlo, quizás para hacerlo mejor. Fruncí mis labios, y mis mejillas tornaron un colorete rosado. "Real." Dije en un leve hilo de voz. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no había cruzado palabras con nadie. Y mi garganta estaba completamente seca.

Tomé de su mano y lo dirigí hacía mi cama. No me había dado cuenta pero la noche estaba comenzando a caer. Y él mejor que nadie sabía que lo mejor era quedarse conmigo. Sin nadie más a nuestro lado, nos teníamos él uno al otro. Me senté en la cama, e hice que el repitiera esto. Coloqué mi cabeza con cuidado sobre su regazo. Era bastante agradable hacerlo. Y ahora más cuando ninguno de los dos estaba bajo efectos de drogas, presión ó cualquier otro tipo de inconveniente. Pocas veces me permitía yo misma disfrutar de su cercanía, y ésta era quizás una de las veces. Sentí como su brazo fuerte me pasaba por detrás de la espalda y hacía la cercanía más cómoda. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a romper el silencio. Era agradable. Tan sólo se sentía la respiración del otro. Lo que nos daba por sentado que existíamos, y que la razón por la cual lo hacemos es por el otro. Levanté la cabeza y dentro de mi campo de visión pude encontrar sus ojos clavarse en los míos. Una especia de electricidad corrió mi cuerpo entero. "Te extrañé." Mis labios inseguros pronunciaron. No estaba completamente acostumbrada a ser ese tipo de chicas que todo el día le decían te amo a su novio, o algo por el estilo. Al contrario, se me hacía bastante difícil hacerlo. "Yo también." Un brillo completamente se cruzó en sus ojos al momento de contestarme. Esto me hizo sonreír. Una completa y tonta sonrisa. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos con delicadeza y lo acerqué a mí presionando mis labios contra los de él con fuerza. El me devolvió el beso de la misma manera. Los volví a presionar con más fuerza mientras comenzaba a jugar con su lengua en mis labios y mi boca. Un nerviosismo me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Nuevas sensaciones, interesante. Casi sin pensarlo dejé caer todo mi peso sobre él. Hasta tumbarlo sobre la cama quedando yo sobre él. Mi respiración comenzó a fallar, y al parecer la de él también. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos. Más bien los fruncí mientras con más fuerza presioné mis labios sobre los tibios de él. Sus manos se posaron con sumo cuidado sobre mis caderas mientras yo me acomodaba sobre él. Era la primera vez en mi vida que llegaba a tanto. Aunque no estaba segura hasta dónde iba a llegar.

Él me separó tan sólo unos centímetros de su boca. Comencé casi a jadear y su mirada y la mía de nuevo estaban juntas. "¿Estás segura?" Fue más un susurro lo que salió de sus labios. En vez de responder tomé una bocanada de aire y presioné con fuerza mis labios sobre los de él. Sentí como sus labios se movieron en una leve sonrisa, a lo que los míos hicieron lo mismo. Torpemente comencé a mover mi mano instintivamente por su abdomen plano y casi perfecto hasta encontrar los botones de su camisa. Intenté ser lo más hábil posible y comencé a desabrocharlos uno por uno. Sus manos jugaban con lo botones de mi pantalón, no eran tan difíciles de quitar pero quizás esta vez sí. Ayudándolo yo, terminé de sacar mi pantalón y lo lancé al suelo. De la misma manera él me ayudó a mí a terminar de sacar su camisa. Sentí como sus manos cálidas apretaban mis caderas denudas y frías. El contacto que hacían mis pechos sobre su desnudo abdomen hacía que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas comenzaran a estar en su mayor punto de excitación en tan sólo unos cuantos roces. Sentí como sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi espalda. Sus dedos jugaron haciendo formitas sobre mi espalda, por debajo de la blusa que llevaba puesta. De un tirón quité mi blusa y la dejé caer al suelo. Mis manos descansaban a sus costados mientras me alejé para apreciarlo durante unos momentos. Su rostro fue un tanto inseguro. Al parecer no creía. O pensó que me había arrepentido. "Te amo." Mis labios articularon. Me sorprendí hasta de mis propias palabras. Era la primera vez que las pronunciaba con tanta seguridad. Noté como sus facciones se relajaron nuevamente. Ya había pasado el susto. Esta idea me hizo dar una sonrisa de superioridad sobre él. Se levantó con cuidado, y esta vez fue él quien me besó. Jugueteó con mis labios en su boca. "Yo también te amo, Katniss." Susurró sobre mis labios. Sentía su aliento sobre mi boca. Enredé mis piernas alrededor de él mientras sus manos regresaban a mi espalda. Con un tanto de torpeza diría yo, comenzó a intentar quitar mi sostén. Cuando sentí que el sostén cedía a su toque comencé a jadear, esta vez con más fuerza. Y me sentí un poco insegura. Llevé mis manos a su pantalón y ya más hábil que antes, lo desabroché de a una. Mi cuerpo se podría decir que esta vez sí estaba en llamas.

Y al parecer mi cuerpo no tenía planeado cesar hasta estar complacido. Por lo que me podía fijar ambos estábamos en el mismo filo de excitación. Sentía sus pulsaciones corridas y constantes golpear sobre mí. Y creo que de igual manera él podía sentir las mías. Su pantalón cedió rápidamente al igual que el resto de ropa que ambos llevábamos. Tuve que cerrar los ojos tan sólo unos segundos y tomar una bocanada de aire. Era la primera vez que lo vería completamente sin ropa, además de yo estar sobre él de la misma manera. Sus labios comenzaron a trazar una línea que comenzaba en mis labios, recorría mi cuello y terminaba en el arco de mi pecho. Me dio una vuelta sobre la cama, quedando él sobre mí esta vez. Sus ojos me contemplaron y sus manos comenzaron a jugar sobre mi abdomen. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y casi sin querer solté un gemido de puro placer. Abrí mis piernas para que él pudiera entrar en mí sin dificultad. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados con fuerza cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Tan calientes como sabía que estaban los míos. Sus movimientos eran acompasados, lo suficientes para mí. Eran lo suficiente como para causarme millones de sensaciones en tan sólo un roce. Ésta vez mis labios comenzaron a hacer formas sobre su cuello. Los presionaba con fuerza mientras ahogaba uno que otro gemido. Sentía su respiración agitada chocar contra mi cuello y sabía que la mía estaba igual o peor. Podía sentir las pulsaciones en mi cabeza retumbar. Pero no eran en una forma que me molestara. Al contrario me gustaba sentirlas. Casi un grito se escapó de mi garganta cuando sentí estar en mi máximo punto y al parecer él también. Mis manos se clavaron en su espalda mientras lo acercaba a mí con fuerza. Sentía como a él le costaba respirar, estaba de la misma manera que yo. Regresé yo a estar sobre él. Traté de acompasar mi respiración, pero era casi imposible.

Los gemidos que salían de mi boca, salían casi sin mi autorización. Al parecer a él no le importaba todo el ruido innecesario que yo hacía. Él estaba igual de agitado, pero sus gemidos son se comparaban con los míos. Volví a besar sus labios con fuerza, y mucho más deseo. "Gracias." Dije en casi un hilo de voz que al final se rompió en un leve susurro. "Te amo." Fue la respuesta que recibí de vuelta de parte de él. Me tumbé junto a él, mientras sus manos me acercaban a donde él. El único lugar donde verdaderamente me sentía segura. Sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar, y podía sentir su corazón acelerado latir bajo mi cabeza que descansaba sobre su pecho. Pasé mis dedos por encima de mis labios, y luego por mi cuello. Recorriendo así todas las líneas que sus labios habían recorrido.


End file.
